Soren
Soren Blackwing is a High Elf Wizard (School of Abjuration) and a member of Lute Crate. He is played by Stefan Martello. History Childhood Soren was born in the Elven city of Syngorn. For 80 years of Soren's life, he studied magic alongside his father, in their private lab. For so long, Soren assumed that his father was preparing him for admission as a student at the College of the Archeart (Syngorn's premier institution of higher learning...even more so than the Spires of Yurek). Instead, Soren's father revealed that he was leading a cult to the Lord of the Hells. When Soren refused to join the cult, his father had him imprisoned and tortured. Soren prayed out to all the gods, any god that would listen, to help him. None answered. Thus, when Soren finally gathered up enough strength, he broke free through his own power. He eventually made his way to Emon, seeking to become a student at the Alabaster Lyceum. A Student of Magic Thanks to Kilthor trading the Iron Horn of Valhalla (one of only four Horns of Valhalla in the world), both Soren and Gilgamesh were admitted into the Alabaster Lyceum. Though technically roommates with Gilgamesh, Soren pursues his studies as field research. Thus, he is able to continue adventuring with Lute Crate. The Treasure of Baron Sevil Howthess While in Westruun, Lute Crate learned that the Clasp was after a powerful magical artifact in the Shadebarrow. Lute Crate dispatched the Clasp agents sent to observe the Shadebarrow, and began working their way through the ancient Druid burial ground. After defeating some undead skeletons, a ghost, and a crystal golem, the party found themselves in a much more modern tomb: the Tomb of Baron Sevil Howthess. Howthess's ghost greeted the party and revealed that he had placed his treasure deep within the Shadebarrow so only those who were worthy could claim it. Howthess's heirs had been "too weak". Howthess offered his treasure to the party on one condition: they could only take one thing. Though Futhark and Kilthor wanted to take as much platinum as they could carry, Soren recognized the magical power in a single amulet around the neck of a statue of Howthess. Qamar supported Soren, so Lute Crate chose the amulet. The rest of the treasure disappeared, and Soren was gifted with the amulet...which he Identified as a dormant Vestige of Divergence called the "Kiss of the Changebringer". Springing a Trap Soren waited with Sarah for the Fremont mercenaries to arrive. They shoved him aside and Sebastian threatened to have some "fun" with Sarah first. During the battle, Soren tried to keep at a distance, but he was badly wounded by John. Fortunately, Qamar was able to kill John and heal Soren. Soren was then able to take down Franklin with Magic Missile. It's a Date? While meeting Kilthor's parents in Whitestone, Zynngar Frostshard offered to introduce Soren to a High Elf lady of Syngorn who just moved to Whitestone. Upon hearing the name "Aratris Silverbrow", Soren surprisingly agreed. Biography Notable Items * spellbook * Kiss of the Changebringer (Awakened) * Ring of Three Wishes (one charge remaining) ** 1st wish: To locate the artifact in Baron Howthess's tomb. ** 2nd wish: To reverse time and save Kilthor from being killed. Class Features Wizard Spells Trivia * Soren is the only party member who isn't religious, as every other party member worships a deity either privately or publicly. This is later explained by his experience with his father's cult. Thus, it is ironic that he received the group's first Vestige, which is directly associated with one of the gods. * Soren is very poor at convincing others or playing a role, as he has only 6 Charisma. * Much like Vex and Vax, Soren doesn't like to go by his last name. However, this is mainly to avoid being discovered by his father or Syngorn society. * Soren's alignment is Chaotic Good. * During Qamar's Augury, Soren's card was "The Wizard".Category:Player Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Elves Category:Wizards Category:Syngorn Category:Lute Crate